A polyvinyl chloride floor is a very popular novel lightweight ground decoration material in current world and is also called a “lightweight material”. The polyvinyl chloride floor is a popular product in Europe and America and Japan and South Korea in Asia, is fashionable abroad, starts to enter the Chinese market in the early 1980s, has been universally accepted in large and medium cities in China and is widely used in various places such as families, hospitals, schools, office buildings, factories, public places, supermarkets, commerce, sports fields and the like. However, an existing polyvinyl chloride floor has defects that the floor has many organic volatile gases, is inconvenient to be maintained, is not resistant to iodine or other chemical reagents and is easily stained to leave traces and the like, thereby limiting an application range of the polyvinyl chloride floor.